Finally Forever A Seth Imprint Story
by twilightsagalvr
Summary: Seth finds his imprint and Paige discovers a new meaning for love. read & review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own twlight. Just Paige Alexa Pender (:**

PPOV (Paige)

My name is Paige Alexa Pender. I am fifteen years old. I am having to move with my step mom to La Push. I have been living with Paula, my step mom, for a while now. Paula, being the self righteous person she is, thinks she will be able to make big money down here in La Push. You see, Paula is a contractor. She wants to turn La Push into some big city. I personally don't think she should. But I don't voice my opinion much around Paula. If it's not what she wants to hear she gets mad. That's the reason for the bruise on the back of my arm now. I disagreed with Paula before we left and she threw the closest thing to her, a can of spinach, at me and it hit the back of my arm. Paula isn't very violent. I just get bruises and the occasional scratch. I've never had to get stitches or broken anything though. Easy enough to cover up by saying I fell downstairs or tripped. I honestly think she could care less about me. She just makes sure I have food and clothes.

That's it, except for doing what she wants when she wants. The car ride is silent from Seattle to La Push. Somehow Paula has inherited a little piece of land down here. I seriously wonder how anyone would give her anything at all. She even gets on my nerves and I have a high tolerance level. I wouldn't give her jack. I wonder what I can find down here to be interested in. At least I have a nice stock of clothes from Seattle. I think I'll start working first to earn enough money for a car. Maybe I can work at that mini mart we just passed on the corner.

I will probably spend most of my free time at the beach anyway. I have my mid back length black hair with brown highlights pulled up into a messy bun on top of my head. I'm wearing sweat pants and my favorite vintage Pepsi t shirt. Lounging clothes. I love this shirt, I found it at a vintage store in Seattle and just couldn't leave it behind. On my feet are a pair of black rainbows. My toe nails are painted a pretty sparkly deep purple. One thing I can honestly say about Paula is that she keeps me well dressed. Probably so I won't ruin her image. But that's perfectly fine with me, I like clothes.

I'm glad I straightened my hair before I left or it would be wild in my messy bun by now. I have greenish/hazel eyes, freckles across the bridge of my nose, and am about 5'5 and ½. I'm tall and slender and I have a nice naturally tanned look to my skin. I was deep in thought when I heard Paula call from the front seat "Paige, were here get out of the car and take bags in the house." I immediately did as she instructed. I didn't want what little pay I have to get docked already. I observed the house as I unloaded the car. It's a simple yet cute two story house. It has nice tan paneling and brown lining, plus there are shutters and a few cute little balconies too.

Once we were inside Paula pointed out my room on the second floor. I went and put some of my stuff down. Yes! My room has a view towards the ocean with a little balcony. My closet is nicely sized too and I have a desk and a book shelf. I slipped into some relatively short shorts and a strapless shirt. I have my string bikini on underneath. After I finished unloading the car and helping unpack I told Paula I was going out for a few.

She just replied with "Whatever. Don't get lost and be back by six thirty. We need to go mingle." Mingle shmingle.

Then I left the house. I'm glad I remembered to wear my contacts so I can actually see. I took off my flip flops and let the cool ocean water lap at my ankles. I eventually just took off my top layer of clothes and left them on the beach with my shoes. I went and enjoyed the water. It was very peaceful too. After a while I realized I was drifting a tad bit. That's when I noticed a large group of guys not far down the beach laughing with each other. But what caught my attention was that one of them was staring directly at me. I couldn't turn my gaze away either. I somehow felt like I knew him and now we're connected. He's tall, kind of lanky, yet muscular too. He's tan and has black hair that stops just past his ears. He. Is. Gorgeous. I quickly shook it off. He probably thinks I'm some sort of creeper now. Just great. I noticed a few of his friends were starting to look at me, so I turned and swam away to avoid further embarrassment.

JPOV (Jacob)

Did Seth just? "Seth did you just imprint?" I asked punching his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, I . . . I think I did. he mumbled. Wow.

"Hey guys, I think we should take him to Sam." I told Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil who had been listening. They agreed, so we left off for Emily's house.

SPOV(Seth)

As soon as I saw her beautiful face I knew I was complete. I just feel the need to love her, cherish her, and protect her. She's my everything. My one and only. My imprint. I wish I could see her up close. I guess she notices us looking because she turned and swam gracefully away. I was taken from my trance by Jacob punching me in the shoulder

"Seth, did you just imprint?" he asked looking in the direction of where the love of my life used to be.

"Yeah, I think I did."

* * *

Review please (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the update! please review! Thankss(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. just Paige Alexa Pender**

PPOV (Paige)

When I got home I glanced at the clock. Six twenty. Crap. I have ten minutes to shower get dressed, and be ready to mingle with people. Darn it. I ran upstairs and grabbed a towel, cloth, and my outfit. Which are white short shorts, a deep purple halter top, silver jewelry, and simple silver flip flops. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and put on mascara, lip gloss, and some light blush. I had to partially dry my long hair with a towel. It's naturally curly at the ends so it's not that bad, I guess. I put in my twirly silver earrings just as Paula called from downstairs. Then we went outside to mingle. First we stopped at a nice one story house, that's red. We knocked on the door and a guy maybe a year older than me answered. He kind of gaped at me. "Dad." He called

"I'm coming Jacob, I'm coming." Then a man in a wheel chair came into view.

"Well, hello I'm Billy Black, this is my son Jacob. What brings you to our door step?" he asked in a deep gravelly voice.

Paula replied with "We're new and just wanted to meet some people." Then I spoke up "I'm Paige." I said shaking hands with Billy then Jacob. Paula introduced herself and did the same.

Then Billy added "There's a cook out, campfire, dance thing tonight down on the beach. You're welcome to come."

Paula's face lit up when she heard this

"We will definitely be there!" she replied.

"Well I guess we'll see you then." Billy replied.

"Bye." I called over my shoulder as we left. We walked some more until we reached another house. We knocked and a very pretty lady with some scars on one side of her face answered the door.

"Hello, I'm Paula and this is my step daughter Paige. We're new here and just wanted to meet some new people." Paula introduced us.

"Oh, hello I'm Emily. I'm sorry, my husband Sam just had to run out. But he will be at the campfire tonight. So hopefully you can meet him there." She finished, smiling.

"Alright, it was nice to meet you." Paula told Emily.

"We better get back home to get dressed for the party now." Paula told me then we went home. I'm glad I have my own bathroom.

I straightened my hair and put on my strapless silver bubble dress. Then I slipped on my silver heels and misted myself with perfume. I touched up my makeup and kept on the same earrings. I double checked everything then went downstairs. Paula came out a few minutes later.

"How do I look?" she asked. Well, you have on a short red dress, with fishnet stockings, and way too much make up. You look a mess.

But I just said "Great." Then we left for the beach. It was only a little ways to the campfire. Of course Paula walks up strutting her stuff. I just roll my eyes when she isn't looking. I was so grateful when the guy I met earlier, Jacob Black, asked me to come hang out with him and his friends.

"Thank you so much for saving me from following her around." I told him.

He smiled and said "No problem. I want you to meet the rest of my friends."

"Now I'm nervous, what if that guy that I was staring at is here. Awkward. We finally reached his group of friends. Just my luck, the guy I had been staring at is here.

"Hey guys, this is Paige." Jacob introduced me.

"Paige this is Leah, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Quil, Embry, And Seth.: he finished pointing them out and speaking. So Seth is that guy's name.

"Um hi." I told all of them. They said they're hellos in response. We talked absent mindedly about different things and laughed. Then Seth spoke directly to me, which surprised me. "Umm, Paige do you mind walking with me on the beach to talk for a minute?" he asked. Wow, how could I say no?

* * *

Review(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and adds(: please keep reviewing my story! **

**I do not own twilight sadly :( but i do own Paige Alexa Pender ! :) **

PPOV(Paige)

I nodded my head yes and took his hand and we walked to the beach. As we walked I heard wolf whistles and whoops behind us. Followed by ows as their girlfriends and friends hit them on the back of the head. Ha, sucks for them.

"What's that about?" I asked as i thought about how perfect my hand is in his.

"Oh, nothing. It's just the guys." Even though it's dark I thought I saw him blush.

Then I thought about earlier "oh, I'm sorry for staring at you earlier on the beach." I mentioned blushing deeply.

He laughed a little "Well I was staring right back wasn't I?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied. I didn't admit how much I liked the fact that he stared back though. I took off my heels because my feet were starting to hurt. We continued walking and talking for a bit.

Then we heard someone yell "time to eat!" so we rushed back up the beach. I must say, I've never seen people eat so much in my entire life. They each had like five cheeseburgers and four hotdogs. Plus a load of fries and baked beans. The only people other than me eating normal sized meals were Kim and Rachel. We talked a lot after we ate too. Leah, Seth's sister and I are pretty good friends. We've already made plans to have a sleepover at her house next weekend.

Then I heard Paula calling "Paige, get over here! Time to go." Geez she can be rude.

"Bye guys!" I told them then ran over to Paula.

"So did you have a nice time Paula?" I asked curiously. She punched me in the shoulder hard.

"Ow." I said to myself.

"Yes, yes I did." I can tell she's drunk by the slur in her words.

I took advantage of this "So can I sleepover at Leahs next weekend?" I asked.

She replied with "Sure. You'll be out of the house. I could honestly care less." I didn't make any more comments after that. That night I went to sleep content knowing that I'm going to love La Push.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Later that Night%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

SPOV (SETH)

As soon as Paige was out of my sight I began to miss her. But then I got distracted by Embry punching me in the shoulder.

"Dang Seth! Paige is hot!" for some reason when he said that I got really protective of her.

I just laughed it off and said "I know right." The rest of the pack hung out on the beach for a few more hours before we went home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Next Morning &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PPOV (PAIGE)

I woke up at eight this morning. So I went downstairs and cooked muffins and bacon. Then I showered and got dressed for the day. I slipped on a pair of short jean shorts and an embroidered cami with a crop drawstring in orange. I put my hair in a simple twisted side bun. Then added a cute barrette. I slipped on a pair of flip flops. I scrawled a quick note for Paula incase she started caring.

Gone to the beach!

3 Paige

Yeah right. I was walking down the beach deep in thought when all of a sudden I was swept off the ground into a pair of warm arms that were spinning me around. I laughed, knowing it was Seth he laughed along with me then stood me on my feet. After he let go of me I started to stumble.

He caught me around the waist and steadied me "You good?" he asked. I nodded my head yes in response. Then he began to take his arm from around my waist, but I held it there.

"I like having your arm around me." I blushed as I said this.

"So do I." He replied smiling down at me.

Wow, he's even more handsome in the sun light. His eyes are a deep mysterious green.

He noticed the bruise on the back of my arm "What happened?" he asked lightly tracing it. Crap.

"Oh, um, it's nothing." I said. He looked like he didn't believe me, but he wasn't going to push me.

I was deep in thought about school when I heard Seth ask "So, whatcha thinkin about?"

"School. I'm so nervous. It's going to be so awkward coming into class in the middle of the semester. What if no one likes me?" I was about to continue my rant when Seth stopped me. "Don't worry Paige. I promise I'll help you through this. How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 15, my birthday is October 6th. What about you?" I answered his question with one of my own.

"15. My birthday is October 1st. We will be in the same grade, maybe even have some of the same classes." This brightened my mood.

"But what if no one likes me." I mumbled quietly and mostly to myself. Apparently I wasn't quiet enough because Seth heard me. He hopped in front of me cutting off my footsteps. I looked up at him.

"Trust me Paige. People will like you. You're nice, fun, pretty, social."

"Seth, did you just call me pretty?" I questioned. I saw him blush before he answered

"Um, yeah. Well its true." he replied. Aww.

"I have another question about school." I told him.

"Okay what is it?" "At school is there a dress code? You know like only three finger wide tank tops or something?" I asked.

He thought for a moment before answering "nope. Not that I know of."

"Phew that's a relief. I was just about to thank Seth when all if a sudden I was swooped off of the ground. Then I realized I was being held above someone's head. I  
recognized the person holding me to be Jacob. I screamed as he spun me around.

I heard Seth yell "Put her down Jacob!"

only to have Jacob reply with "you have to catch me to get the girl!" then he started running. I'm glad he decided to change my position. Now he's carrying me like a football and running really fast.

He stopped in front of my house and said "Put on a swim suit and meet us back at the beach!" then he stood me on my feet and dragged Seth away with him. I went in and noticed Paula was getting dressed.

"Going out?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm going to Forks see what's around there." she said walking out the door.

"Oh ok." I said as she shut the door. Then I ran upstairs and slipped into my sunset beach string bikini. It's really pretty. Over my bikini I put on a strapless sun dress. I put my hair up into a messy bun then slipped on my flip flops and ran back out the door. I was a little ways down the beach when I was once again swooped up, this time by Seth. I gasped

"Sorry Paige. You're just too slow."then he ran down the beach. I'm glad I like speed. After he stood me up I noticed the rest of the group was there. Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Jacob. They were all dressed to go swimming too. I looked around at all of them wondering what we're going to do. Then Embry went up on a rock and jumped off doing a cannon ball. He splashed everyone and they started laughing and jumping in. So I took off my sun dress and shoes. That's when I noticed all of them looking at me, causing me to blush deeply.

"Dang Seth you're one lucky guy." quil mumbled. I briefly wondered what he was talking about them I jumped off of the rock and into the water. I successfully splashed them all.  
We hung out there for a while then Jared said

"I think we should take Paige to the lower ledge." all the guys agreed. So we walked back up to the beach. Slipped my sun dress back on then asked Seth

"Whats the lower ledge?"

" you'll see he" he said smiling. Then he signaled for me to hop on his back.

" Are you sure?" I asked. He rolled his eyes

"How much do you weigh, like 125 at the most?" he scoffed looking me up and down. "115." I mumbled. He just laughed and tossed me onto his back. Then we took off running.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long guys ! i had lots of homework, then i had writers block, then i forgot my password. I made this one extra long! so please review :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight**

PPOV (Paige)

When we reached the ledge he stopped and put me down. I looked at the ledge. Then I noticed all the guys were looking at me as if I'm going to chicken out. I decided to prove them wrong so i kicked off my flip flops and took off my sun dress. Once again they stared. I ran and jumped off of the ledge. I screamed the entire way down. Then I splashed into the freezing cold water. Oh my gosh it's cold. I popped my head up above the water to see most of the guys looking down at me shocked and smiling. Ha. They thought I was a wimp, well I'm not. Then Seth jumped in falling into the water splashing me. I swam over to him and he held me while the rest of the guys jumped. That was such a rush it was amazing!  
SPOV(Seth)  
I couldn't help but gape as Paige took off her sun dress once again. She's so beautiful. I noticed a bruise on the back of her calf. I'll have to remember to ask her about that later. She just smiled then she ran and jumped off the ledge.

"Wow, girls got guts." Paul sounded impressed.

I waited for a minute to see her head pop up then it did. I saw a beautiful smile on her face.

"Wow, I couldn't get Kim to do that." Jared said sounding amazed.

I took off my shirt and dove into the water. After I landed she swam over to me. I held her as the rest of the guys jumped in. We hung out for a while. Then I noticed that Paige looks beat and she's shivering. I grab her towel from her bag and wrap her in it.

"Ready to go home?" I ask. She nodded her head yes. I told the guys I'd be back after I take her home. As we were walking I decided to ask about that bruise I had noticed earlier.

"Hey paige. Um .. . where did that bruise on the back of your calf come from?"I noticed her tense up a bit.

"Oh, um I just fell at home last night. That's all." I didn't fully believe her but I decided to let it pass this once.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Monday %%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
PPOV(Paige )  
I smacked my alarm clock as it beeped and rolled out of bed groggily. First day of school, just great. I decided to wear my tiered bubble shirt in black and white with a pair of dark jean short shorts . I wore on my feet my pair of black juicy couture ballet flats. As for my hair I decided to wear it curled. I applied my normal amount of make up which isn't much. then I spritzed some enchanted orchid body mist and went downstairs. After I was downstairs I ate a bowl of cereal and grabbed my lunch money and walked out the door, headed for the nearest bus stop. I could see it in the distance, the entire group is there. Halfway there Seth spots me and runs up to me he swoops me up in my arms and spun me around.

"Hey is someone happy to see me or what?" I laughed.

"Of course I'm happy to see you." he replied. We walked the bus stop together, holding hands. When we got there I double checked my messenger bag to make sure I had lunch money. Good I do have it.

Then Leah asked "you're still coming over on Friday right?"

"you know it!" I replied.

Then Paul said "what you come over here and I don't even get a hug?" so I ran up to him and gave him a hug. Then everyone else wanted one too. By the time I finished giving hugs the bus was coming down the street. When I got on the bus I felt like everyone was looking at me. The new kid. I sat in the inside and Seth sat on the outside. "Everyones staring." I whispered

he just hugged me and said "it'll be okay." it didn't take very long to get to school. I looked at my first class, social studies. Seth didn't have that class with me. This is going to be a long day.I was pleasantly surprised when I walked into my class before lunch and saw Seth . He looked ecstatic to see me too. The teacher told me to sit beside this guy named Joe. I did but I would have rather been sitting beside Seth. I couldn't even focus through class because Joe kept whispering to me and trying to make a move .

"So what kind of guys do you like?" he would whisper.

I just shrugged then he said "I like girls like you." hmmm just great. When the lunch bell rang I was so happy. I got up and walked to lunch beside Seth.

"How's your day been Paige?" he asked me.

"pretty good. Except for the snobby girls and that one Joe guy trying to hit on me." I felt Seth tense up at the last part. When we got to lunch I saw Paul and the rest of the sophomores there too. Lunch was great with the group. Over all school today has been great! The school week flew by for me. I am really loving La Push. Now I have to figure out what to pack for Leahs house. I grabbed a few DvDs including Blades of Glory. I love that movie, it cracks me up. As far as clothes go I packed a pair of short flannel pajama shorts and a white cami to sleep in. I also packed my swim suit just in case we go swimming tomorrow. For my outfit I picked out my pink floral tank top and jean denim shorts that come to a little over mid thigh length. I decided to just go with the silver flip flops I love so much for  
shoes. I told Paula I'm going out she just said "Whatever." then I left the house and walked to Leahs.  
%%%%%%%%%%%Later that Night%%%%%%%%  
Ppov(Paige )  
Leah and I were lazily flicking through TV channels when I got an idea.

"Leah , do you have whip cream?" I asked.

"um hold on let me check." she said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we actually have two cans. She said bringing them in the living room. I put my hair up in a messy bun on the top right side of my head.

"Toss me a can." she threw one to me giving me a weird look.

"Have you ever tried just eating the whip cream straight out of the can like this?" I said filling my mouth.

She looked at me and laughed. "twy it!" I managed to get out through a mouth full of whip cream . She did as I said . I grabbed my digital camera and we took pictures with mouths full of whip cream.

After we swallowed that Leah said "ooh we have chocolate syrup !"

"yum! Get it!" I told her excited. She ran and got it then we refilled. Just after I filled my mouth I heard the door open then I heard multiple foot steps followed by laughter.I looked to see most of the group. Oh no. This is so embarassing. I could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks as I waved at them .

"Wow Paige. That's quite the look." Quil said through laughter. Jacob is basically on the floor rolling with laughter.  
SPOV(Seth)  
Paul, Jacob, Embry, Jared, and Quil wanted to come watch a movie tonight. I knew Leah and Paige were having their little sleepover thing but I thought maybe they wouldn't mind a little company . When we walked in we all saw Paige with a mouthful of whip cream and chocolate syrup. The cutest thing ever. I could see the blush cross her cheeks as we all cracked up. I looked over at Leah who was wiping whip cream off of her mouth.

"Hey Lee, do you mind if we watch a movie?" I asked through my laughter.

"No, not if we can watch too." she replied smiling.

Paige who had finally swallowed her mouth full of whip cream spoke "What kind of movie?" "A scary one. Little Paige isn't afraid is she? Embry teased .

"of course not! " she scoffed I couldn't tell if she was putting on or not. We moved the small center table out of the middle of the living room for more space. I sat with Paige and Leah on the couch. Paul and Jared sat on the other couch. Jacob sprawled out in front of the couch we were seated on. Embry and Quil layed in the middle of the floor. Just as we were about to start the movie Paige popped up from in between me and Leah

"wait!" she said dramatically.

"What?" embry asked .

"I need to wash my face. I feel sticky. Plus don't you want popcorn ?" she added. We all chorused yes in response. So she popped up and dragged Leah with her to the kitchen. Only then did I notice Paige is wearing an extremley short pair of flannel pajama shorts and a white cami. Not that I mind at all. I couldn't stop looking as she walked into the kitchen . I had the feeling I wasn't the only one looking either.

"Dang Seth. She looks even better in shorts." Embry said confirming my thoughts. Jacob just let out a low whistle. After she washed her face and bought us the popcorn along with Leah we finally settled down to watch the movie. Near the middle of the movie the girl was rounding a corner in the dark when Paige screamed and jumped in my lap.

Her scream made us all jump "what happened?" Paul asked. As the girl rounded the corner into another empty hallway. I wrapped my arms around Paige who is now in my lap.

"I thought someone was going to pop up around the corner." Paige mumbled. Then she tried to get up mumbling "sorry."

But I tightened my grip on her and said "This is fine." She blushed then leaned into me. At the scariest point in the movie the side door opened and we all jumped . Paige and Leah screamed. But it was just my mom.

"Was I that scary?" she laughed. We all just told her we were surprised and she went to her room for the night, pleased. Paige clutched tight to my shirt for the rest of the movie and I didn't mind at all. My girl. The next day I decided to get up my courage and ask Paige to be my girlfriend. This is so nerve wrecking. I waited for her to get up get dressed and eat breakfast. She looks cute in her shorts and grey and blue tank top.

After she ate I asked "Hey Paige, will you come with me for a walk on the beach?" "Sure!" she said then told Leah she'd be back . For a while on the beach we just walked in comfortable silence

then I said "um Paige I want to ask you something." I hinted.

"okay what is it Seth?" she sounds curious.

"uh . . . Well you see ... I kind of wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend?" I asked carefully watching her reaction to my words.

A breath taking smile broke out on her face as she said "Yes, of course! I would love too." I smiled and hugged her spinning her around. We held hands happily and walked back home.  
PPOV(Paige)  
Yes, what I've been dreaming of just became a reality. Seth asked me to be his girlfriend! I am on cloud nine right now.

When we were almost to the house he stopped me and said "I was wondering if you want to go out to dinner tonight?" our first date,omg. "Yes" I replied feeling like I would burst with joy. I hung out for a little longer then went home and told Seth I would meet him at six thirty for dinner. When I ran up stairs I found Paula in her office working. "you're back." she said monotone.

"Yup." I popped the p as I went into my room to sit my stuff down.

As I walked back into the hallway I called to her and said "I'm going out again tonight." what she did next surprised me. She stormed out of the room and grabbed me by the arm

"no you aren't going anywhere tonight. You have dishes to wash and clothes to fold." she said through clenched teeth as she gripped my arm so tightly it hurt .

"I will do it when I get back . Now let go of me!" I felt the anger bubbling up inside of me.

She got this mad glint in her eyes then let me go shoving me down the stairs. I screamed out in pain as I got to the bottom of the stairs and landed wrong on my leg, I heard something crack .


	5. Chapter 5

**heyy, im so sorry im just getting back to this. please keep reading i'll update sooner, i promise! **

**i don't own twilight.**

This was the worst pain I have ever felt. I started crying and that apparently made Paula realize something is wrong.

She ran down the stairs and said "what happened Paige?" as if she actually cared.

"You know exactly what happened. You pushed me down the stairs." I choke out through sobs. I looked down at my leg and noticed it was swelling and hurting worse.

Paula just grimaced and said "we have to get you to the hospital." but I knew she couldn't carry me.

"Ccall Seth. He can carry mme." I sobbed I was barely able to get the number out. Seth is the only person who can make me even feel the slightest bit better right now.

Paula said very quickly "Alright Seth is on his way. If anybody asks what happened say you fell. Got it? I'll take you and your friend shopping next weekend." she bargained. I just nodded my head yes even though shopping will never make up for what she just did. I tried to move and yelped out in pain which started tears even more.

Then Seth walked in looking worried. "Oh no. What happened he asked as he knelt by my side.

"She fell down." Paula said monotone. Seth carefully picked me up and I leaned in to him as he carried me to the car. Then he told Paula not to go the hospital but to a doctors house he knew named Carlisle. She followed his directions and we were there soon. Seth unloaded me out of the car as I kept crying. He even looked in pain. Before Paula even rung the doorbell it opened to reveal a very worried, very pretty looking woman with very long, and dark brown hair. She is also very pale.

"Hey Bella, is Carlisle here?"

"Yea he's upstairs. But Edward can look at it while Carlisle sets up." she said referring to my swelling leg. With that Seth laid me down on the couch and a handsome bronze haired male who I assumed to be Edward came over and carefully looked at my leg.

"How bad is it Edward?"Seth asked in a pained voice. Just great, now I'm putting Seth in pain too, this is supposed to be the night of our first date. This caused more tears to flow. I thought I heard Edward say something quickly to Seth but I just dismissed it. I'm in too much pain to worry right now.

Then I felt Seth put one hand under my chin so I turned to look at him he leaned his forehead against mine and said "after you're feeling better we will have our date. Ok? So don't worry about me you just worry about getting better." in a whisper. Then the most magnificent thing happened! Seth leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to mine. It felt so perfect! I almost forgot about my leg.

Then we separated and Edward asked "how did this happen?"

I glanced behind him and saw Paula staring at me. "I fell downstairs." I said looking into his topaz eyes. In my head I added. _She pushed me downstairs because I didn't do what she wanted._ Edward tensed up as if he could read my mind, which I honestly wish he could. Then the doctor Carlisle came in and said I could come up to his office and he would call Paula up later.

Seth carried me upstairs and once we were in the hospital room Edward spoke "I think it's a fracture in the shin. Carlisle nodded then took an x-ray.

He looked at it and said "definitely a bad fracture we'll need to put you in a cast for about eight weeks. How did this happen?" he asked. I wondered if I should stick to the story, if Paula could hear me up here.

"No she can't hear you up here." Edward said answering my thoughts. What the heck? Edward just chuckled.

"Well, my step mom Paula got mad at me and pushed me down the stairs." Seth growled this was his first time hearing this.

"Paige I take child abuse very seriously. If you ever feel like you need a place to run you're welcome here."

"Thank you very much." I winced. I started crying again by the time the cast was put on. It hurt a lot.

I gripped Seth closer and closer "Its ok baby." he whispered over and over again each time I cried. I was so happy when the pain meds Carlisle gave me kicked in. For my cast I chose a bright neon blue. Carlisle gave me crutches and a sharpie. Of course I let Seth sign first. He wrote:  
SETH LOVES YOU!

"Aw, I love you too honey." I said as I gave him a quick kiss. Then Carlisle called Paula upstairs. She doesn't look happy I guess people didn't get along with downstairs.  
Edward had a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Paige has a fractured shin bone and will need to be in this cast for about two months. Then afterwards she will need therapy so she can come back here.

Paula nodded "how much will it be doc?" Paula said still monotone."Since Seth is so close you are free of charge. I just hope this doesn't happen again." Carlisle said sternly.

**Review please (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**i dont own twilight, just Paige.**

Seth carried me down stairs. At the bottom of the staircase a bouncy pixie like lady popped up in front of us. I yelped.

She laughed a tinkling laugh. "Hi I'm Alice by the way I love your outfit!"

"Oh thanks." I said my erratic heartbeat slowing.

"I like your outfit too." I smiled. Then we headed home.

Seth carried me and my crutches upstairs to my room. He sat me down on my bed

"Thanks honey." I told him.

He replied with "you're welcome baby." he left then. I took my meds out of my bag and set them on my bedside table. I already had a bottle of water. I slowly changed into my pajama shorts and t-shirt. I put my hair up into another messy bun and went to sleep.

SPOV (Seth)  
I tossed and turned most of the night worrying about Paige. I got about 6 hours of sleep. I got up at about 6 am and went for a morning run as a wolf. Paul and Jacob were in wolf form too. I guess they sensed how tense I was because thru both asked me what was wrong. I showed them my thoughts from yesterday and they both growled deeply. We talked for a bit more then I decided to phase and go see Paige she will probably be in pain today. I dressed and walked to her house I knocked and her mom answered the door, dressed to go to work for her part time job.

"Is Paige home?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah she's upstairs." Paula said as she walked out the door. I hate that woman so much , if only i could give her a piece of my mine.I went up to Paiges room she was still asleep. My angel so sweet and innocent. I love her. I can't believe what her step mom did. I laid on her bed beside her and she cuddled into me. I wrapped an arm around her. About an hour later she rolled over and grabbed her glasses from the bed side table.

"hey baby, good morning" I told her. All of a sudden she went stiff and covered her face with her hands.

"You can't see me like this. I look so ugly." she mumbled from behind her hands.

PPOV(Paige )  
"Paige, you could never be ugly." Seth told me.

I peeked at him from behind my hands "you mean that?"

"of course " he said then kissed me. After we finished our kiss I sat up and attempted to get off of the bed only succeeding in almost falling flat on my face. But Seth was there to catch me.

"thanks." I mumbled. Then I went and fixed myself a bagel and Seth four bagels. We cuddled in the living room most of the day and watched television. I loved every minute of it. I had to wake up early the next day because I knew it would take me a lot longer to get ready. I decided to wear my purple Paris bubble skirt from Delia with a light purple cami and white short sleeve cardigan . As for my hair I just put a side part and put my bangs to the side with a simple black headband on top of my head. I ate breakfast and took my medicine then I grabbed my purse and school bag and hobbled out of the door on my crutches. I was so happy when Seth came and scooped me up and carried me the rest of the way to the bus stop. While I was there everyone signed my cast.

Today in the class I have with Seth we get to sit with whoever we want I sat with Seth of course. In the middle of class I started feeling sick, probably side effects from the medicine. I put my head down on the desk and wrapped one arm around my waist. Seth immediately noticed.

He whispered in my ear "you ok baby?" he had one hand resting on my lower back.

"I'll be fine." just give me a sec" eventually the feeling passed and I sat up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& 3 weeks later &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PPOV(Paige)  
Only 5 more weeks. That's a really long time but oh well. Tonight Seth is taking me out to dinner for our first date! I decided to wear my very pretty teal dress with silver jewelry. For shoes I put on silver flats. I had made my way to the bottom of the stairs and grabbed my purse just as Seth knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I called. he walked in looking as handsome as ever.

"Ready to go?" he said leaning down to my height.

"Yes." I answered then gave him a kiss. he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck . Then we finally broke apart. We walked out and got in the car. While we were in the car we just talked randomly. We arrived at The Vineyard in no time. Seth put us on the waiting list and they gave us a beeper thing. Meanwhile we sat together and chatted. Finally our wait was up the vibration made me jump and Seth just laughed at me. We got a nice cozy booth and our server Marty waited while we chose drinks from our menus. "I'll have a strawberry lemonade please." then Marty replied

"Anything for you sexy lady." his gaze slowing drifting down from my probably now panicky looking face.

"I'll have a Pepsi. And keep your eyes off of my girl." Seth said menacingly.

After Marty left Seth looked at me with pity in his eyes "You ok baby?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving me from that creep."

"no problem." we ate dinner with no more disturbances from Marty then we went for a little walk and ended up at a ice cream parlor.

"I love ice cream." I fantasized. Seth agreed and we went to order together . After we finished ice cream we were walking back to the car I was just about to get in when Seth put my back against the car.

"I love you Paige Pennder." so sweet, but I hate my last name.

"I love you too Seth Clearwater." I stated then I leaned in and kissed him.

After we finished our ice cream my favorite song came on , I'll Be by Edwin McCain.

"i love this song." i sighed. Seth listened to it for a moment and stared at me.

" Let's dance." he said holding out his hand.

Then we danced for the entire song. Best moment of my life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& 5 weeks later&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

PPOV(Paige)  
Yay! Today I get my cast off! I am so happy. That thing was really annoying. Now I can go back to doing things by myself. Like running or skipping . Seth drove me to Carlisles house. I decided to wear my strapless light blue with a dark blue ribbon around the waist top and dark denim jeans short shorts with my silver flip flops. Oh how I miss those wearing two shoes . Seth said he has something to show me this evening. Now he has me curious, what could it be?

Seth lifted me out of the car and kissed me "I love you Paige." I smiled

"I love you too Seth." we went in the house, Seth cradling me. While we were waiting Seth introduced me to the rest of the Cullens. There was a large guy with a lot of muscles sitting beside a very pretty blond .

The muscle guy spoke "So you're Seths main squeeze huh?"

I laughed and said "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Do you like fun and adventures?" Muscle guy asked. I

thought for a minute "yeah , I guess I do." all of a sudden I was swept off of Seths lap. He was spinning me around and hugging me.

I screamed in surprise. "we're going to get along great!"

"mhmm" I mumbled into his shirt. Then Seth and the blonde manage to get him to stop spinning me and sit me down on the couch. The blond lady slapped the big guy on the back of the head hard. I shook my head and the room finally stopped spinning.

"So what are your names? My name is Paige." I asked.

"Im Emmett ." said the big guy grinning from ear to ear.

then the blonde lady said "I'm Rosalie but most people call me rose." I nodded my head.

The lady I remember as Alice pranced in with a male behind her. "Jasper Paige . Paige Jasper ." she said introducing us. I waved ,then a very pretty girl my age came downstairs.

"Hi, I'm Nessie ." she stated and gave me a hug

"I'm Paige." I said hugging her back.

Then another person came and hugged me "I'm Esme Carlisles wife."

I hugged her too and said "oh, hi. Nice to meet you."

then bella came downstairs and said " Carlisle and Edward can see you now." smiling. I felt Seth pick me up bridal style and he carried me upstairs . It took only about thirty minutes to get the cast off. The tricky part for me was standing. The first time I stood I almost hit the floor but Edward caught me.

"Thanks.". I told him. He smiled it turns out Edward will be helping me with the therapy on my leg. I was so happy to walk downstairs . I was of course holding Seths arm for support. Seth led me out the back door of the Cullen house. Edward followed and I grabbed his arm as Seth let me go. What's going on ? Seth seems really nervous.

"um Paige, you remember the story I told you yesterday on our walk?" he asked hesitantly.

"yeah the legend about vampires and werewolves." I wonder what that has to do with anything."Um yeah well that's kinda . . Well true." he stuttered.

It took me a minute "well that's cool. Let me see." he looked shocked. But he walked off into the woods and then a sandy wolf came back.

oh my . . .

***** review please(:


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry i havent updated in forever, i've been super busy with highschool, track, and tennis, not to mention HOMEWORK. ew. but anywho here it is !:**

**PPOV (Paige)**

I started hyperventilating ,oh crap he wasn't joking. I could see the black spots start to pop up in my vision and i felt dizziness taking over. Then Edward gently laid me down on the ground. How does he know?

"Paige, don't pass out. Keep talking to me and take deep breaths." he stated urgently.

Oh no, come on Paige pull through I chanted to myself in my head.

I heard Seth whine in alarm. "Seth I'm gonna be fine just be calm. "I spoke weakly.

Edward elevated my feet in one of his hands. That helped with the blood flow, of course the doctors son would know.

Esme ran outside to Edwards side. "oh my. What can I do Edward ?" she asked worriedly.

"we have to keep her talking til she pulls through." he said alarmed. I was starting to lose my grasp on conciousness.

"Come on stay with me Paige." Edward told me. Esme placed a cold hand on my head, that helped. After about five minutes I felt better.

Esme and Edward helped me up carefully. "You alright dear?" Esme asked worriedly .

I nodded my head yes. "I'll be ok. Does anyone have anything sweet to eat. I need to get my sugar up a bit." Seth walked away and came back with his pants in his mouth. Edward went through his pockets and found a jolly rancher. I put it in my mouth gratefully. After ten more minutes I was as good as new.

"thanks." I said . They just nodded.

I hopped up "So Seth can I have a ride? Pwetty pwease." I said making a puppy face . Seth looked at Edward as if asking if it was alright.

"Yeah just don't go too fast." Seth nodded then edward places me on seths back. I wound my fingers into his fur he took of slowly but eventually sped up.

The feeling of the wind in m hair was amazing. The trees flew by in a quick green blur. Then Seth came to a halt. I looked around and there were seven other wolfs. That startled me "woah" I said as I lost my balance and fell off of Seth .

I heard wolfy laughs and got a worried look from Seth . He probably thinks it's from me almost passing out earlier. I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked around at the wolfs.

"is this the rest of the group ?" I asked curiously. The silver one had look like no duh, on it's face as everyone else nodded their wolf heads. I hopped up to the silver one trying to keep my balance with my newly freed leg.

I pointed at it one hand on my hip "this HAS to be Paul. I'd know that smirk anywhere." they all nodded their heads in response .

Then the reddish brown one licked my face. "EW! What the heck Jacob?" I screamed wiping my face. Jacobs the only one who would do that. Once again more wolfy laughs. I looked at the biggest one "Sam." he nodded. As for the other ones I was just as confused as ever.

Seth walked into the forest, when he came back he said "Paige this is the pack."

*****reviews would be lovely :)****


End file.
